Tampon applicators which include a pair of telescoping tubes are well known in the art. In such applicators, an absorbent tampon is positioned in the forward end of a relatively large diameter outer tube. A smaller diameter inner tube is telescopically retained within the rear end of the outer tube such that the forward end of the inner tube abuts the rear end of the absorbent tampon. In the most preferred designs, the forward end of the outer tube, which is inserted into a woman's vagina prior to tampon injection, includes a smooth and rounded insertion tip to enhance user comfort. As the user pushes the inner tube against the rear end of the tampon, the tampon is moved forward causing the insertion tip to open and expand to a sufficient size to allow the tampon to be expelled from the outer tube. Following expulsion of the tampon, the insertion tip may radially contract toward its original closed position so as to permit the tampon applicator to be comfortably withdrawn from the body cavity.
Such tampon applicators are conventionally manufactured from either paper or plastic. As used herein, the term "paper" refers to applicators constructed out of paper, paperboard, cardboard or combinations thereof, including laminates containing one or more layers of thermoplastic films and/or plastics. Paper applicators are generally spirally wound, convolutely wound or longitudinally seamed into a cylindrical shape while plastic applicators are typically injection molded. Because of environmental concerns, paper applicators which are water degradable and/or water dispersible, are increasingly preferred.
The insertion tip on the outer tube of a tampon applicator can be rounded, tapered or frusto-conical in configuration and can contain a plurality of petals separated by slots. The petals are designed to expand radially outward as the tampon is expelled from the outer tube. Such petals are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,635 issued to Voss et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,531 issued to Whitehead. however, such petals have a tendency, as they open and close, to pinch the vaginal tissue and cause discomfort. In order to avoid this problem, some manufacturers have elected to completely enclose the forward end of the outer tube and use perforations or weakened lines as a means for opening the tip. Still other manufacturers have used a plurality of pleats which are capable of expanding radially outward as the tampon is expelled from the outer tube.
Now an apparatus and method for crimping, pleating and forming an insertion tip on the end of a paper tampon applicator has been invented which provides a central aperture formed through the insertion tip. The central aperture allows the pleats to open with a minimum amount of expulsion force and provides a visual means for the consumer to verify that the applicator does contain an absorbent tampon.